


Watching the Sky

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Mikey always liked watching the skyTMNT does not belong to me





	Watching the Sky

Mikey always liked watching the sky.  


He spent the majority of his life in the sewers with his brothers and his father. They weren’t allowed to go topside for the first fifthteen years of their life at night let alone in the day. But there was a spot underneath a grate where they would bask in the sun. They would always stay close to the wall so not to be seen but not so close that they couldn’t have the sun light on their faces.  


Every so often Mikey would catch a glimpse of the sky without any humans or cars in the way. To him it was like the best painting ever made. The clouds were the softest shade of white he had ever seen and the blue of the sky was so clear that not even Leo’s well looked after blue bandana could compete with it. The sun itself was nice but stung his eyes. He thought of it like he did of Leo’s Katanas. Pretty but harmful.  


When he was younger, he tried capturing the clear sky in his drawings but could never get it right. The clouds were too gray and the sky not as beautiful as the real thing. He could never get the sharp beauty of the sun right even though he wasted many sheets of paper trying. Whenever Master Splinter found one of these disasters he would always smooth out the paper and pin it to their tiny fridge.  


He liked the sky just as much when it rained. When the sky was clear, it was calm and the clouds would move slowly. But when it rained, the clouds would group together and change from pure white to same shade of grey as Sensei’s small beard. The sun would disappear completely, and lighting would light it up instead. His brothers didn’t go to their basking spot when it rained but he always went, armed with his notebook and a grip full of pencils.  


Mikey never went to their basking spot at night so when he and his brothers were allowed topside he was unprepared for the night sky.  


In the city there were few stars but the ones he saw took his breath away. Donnie explained to him patiently that they were balls of gas light years away just like the sun. But they didn’t hurt his eyes like the sun did when he starred at it. They were tiny, white, and breathtaking.  


Whenever he was at the farm house, he would sit on the roof of the porch and try and count all of the stars. There were never that many in the city, or maybe they were all hidden by the pollution and the buildings. Raph would find him there sometimes and join him in silence. Mikey never asked if he was trying to count the stars too. He just leaned against his shoulder and enjoyed the weight of his brother’s arm around his back.  


The moon was something else all together. It was the biggest thing Mikey had ever seen. The silver and grey of the planet was better shaded than any of his drawings. On clear nights when the moon was at its biggest, he always thought he could see the craters on the moon’s surface.  


Mikey always enjoyed watching the sky just as much as he liked cooking, hanging out with his brothers, and drawing. So when he found himself down on a rooftop with a knife wound on his lower stomach, blood running down his legs, Raph and Leo protecting him from the army of foot ninjas that were surrounding them while Donnie raced against time to save him, he turned his face up to the night sky.  


The moon was out of his sight and the clouds blocked out most of the stars but Mikey didn’t mind. The swirling, dark grey and blacks of the clouds mixed better than any of his water paintings did. The few stars he did see were still just as beautiful as the first time Mikey had laid eyes on them.  


Donnie grabbed his chin and turned so their eyes met. He told Mikey he needed to stay awake, that he needed to keep with him, that the foot were almost defeated so please stay awake and keep his eyes on him and don’t shut up now of all times.  


Mikey lifted the corners of his mouth in a smile. Of course he would do what his brother asked. As much as he loved watching the sky, he would forever turn away from it if it kept the fear out of his brother’s eyes.


End file.
